Strike Witches: Mata Ginyoku motte no shounen
by Deathryuger
Summary: Yoshika has lost her magic go to Okinawa island with her best friend Lynne to meet a person who can regain her magic. When they got some trouble by the island yankees. They meet two unexpected person... (sorry about the grammar)


**(I claim nothing just my ocs.)**

**(Warning!: if you can't endure a harem and canon pairing breaking story. I recommend you to not read this story. Just for your heart health) **

He's girl but he's boy

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing had been disbanded ever since that event. She had lost all her magic power fighting the Neuroi hive but she went on a road trip around Okinawa with her best friend Lynette after the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were disband in hopes of restoring her powers after Lynette talked to the Anna who trained them in season 2 about restoring Yoshika powers.

The events that unfolded right after were miraculous. Yoshika Still on the road trip with Lynette To try to regain her powers. They have arrived in Okinawa island because there's a person who can regain Yoshika's magic, Unaware That yet again that a massive invasion was coming, Meanwhile the trio of girls with black and red tied version of Yoshika's school uniform watching the duo from far.

The girl with ahoge wild long brown hair and blue eyes. She leaning against the wall of a house and crossed her arms looking at Yoshika and Lynne. "So… they're from 501st huh?" she said.

"So what must we do? Boss-chan?" said the tall skinny girl, she has black long hair and closed fox-eyes. Boss-chan grinned "just bring them on! Show them who are we" she replied. The short chubby with bob cut hair and brown eyes look scared "But if they from 501st isn't they're strong?" she said, shivered. Boss-chan walk to the chubby girl and chop her "don't be coward Buutako! I know who are they!" she said with anger.

"So who are they" Buutako asked as she rubbed her head

"The girl with raccoon hair name is Yoshika Miyafuji. Yeah she's has healing magic but that was lost. The girl with braid name is Lynnette Bishop also known as Lynne. She's a skilled sniper but she not hold her weapon now, are you understand? Buutako, Yuureiko?" Boss-chan said with a loud voice. "Yes Boss!" Buutako and Yuureiko replied in unite.

"If understand let's go they must want meet Obaba-sama" Boss-chan as she and her underling go after Yoshika and Lynne

Back to Yoshika who asked Obaba to the oldman. "Thank you!" Yoshika said then turned to Lynne. "Just one more step Lynne-chan! We'll meet her!"

" Right Yoshika-chan! Your magic will recovered!" Lynne said she looks so happy then they're go to the mountain where Obaba live. "Not so fast!" Boss-chan said came with her underling. Yoshika shocked "Who are you? And what do you want?" she asked with frown.

Boss-chan smirked "You do not need to know who are we. you should know this is our territory" She said. "Eh?" Lynne look confused. Yoshika frowned " You're a yankee?" she asked. Boss-chan rubbed her back head then glaring at Yoshika and Lynne "if that's true? What do you want?" she said

"Let us pass, please we just want to meet Obaba-sama and we'll leave this place" Yoshika pleaded. Boss-chan laughed loud "Not so easy bastard! Fight me first!" she said clenching her fist and rush to Yoshika. Lynne push Yoshika and caused she the one who got boss-chan fist on her face. Yoshika immediately hold Lynne "Lynne-chan! You so meanie!" she said, stared at Boss-chan. Boss-grinned "you want more?" she asked with mock.

Yoshika stand up and walk to Boss-chan "You've harm my friend I can't forgive you!" she yelled. Boss-chan grinned, grab yoshika' neck "you have a guts eh? Then the guts will be kill you" she said and attempt to punch Yoshika.

"Yoshika-chan! Lynne shouted. Suddenly, "Kinoko! stop it!" the unknown voice said .The person with chestnut hair and blue eyes, wears a black school uniform and red tie like trio who against them, the person also carrying katana on the back.

"Yuuki! What are you doing here Girlboy?!" Boss-chan said with growl. "You've do it too much Kinoko-chan" Yuuki said. Kinoko gritting her teeth "You femboy witch better not interfere my business then how dare you call my name!" she said, feel annoyed with the boy . "What you're boy?!" the both best friends surprised.

"We-we'll talk about that later! You want meet Obaba-san right" Yuuki said, blushed. Boss-chan looked at her companions "Hey what are you waiting for? Get them" she said, ask Yuureiko and Butako to beat Lynne and Yuuki but hit by a black ponytail haired girl and she wears fusoan military uniform but it black.

"What the?" Kinoko shocked. The girl pointed her wooden sword that she use to hit Buutako and Yuureiko "You are next!" she said with passion. Kinoko is speechless " Buutako! Yuureiko! We're outta from here! I'll remember this!" she said then leave.

"Finally they're gone" Yuki said. Yoshika looked at the girl "Thanks for saving us, you too" she said. Lynette is smiling "who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Shizuka Hattori nice to meet you" the girl said. Yoshika bowed to Shizuka "My name is Yoshika Miyafuji" she said, introducing herself. Lynnette also introducing herself "My name is Lynnette Bishop" she said. Shizuka eyes is widened then grabbed Yoshika's arms "So you're Yoshika Miyafuji? The real Miyafuji-san?" she asked curiously.

"Y-yes?"Yoshika feel confused. Shizuka thrust her face to Yoshika "I can believe it! I admire you so much!" she said. Yoshika blushed she don't know what she had to say.

"I think you have a fans Yoshika-chan!" Lynnette is giggled. Yoshika blushed "Lynne-chan!" she yelled. Yuuki rubbed his head, smiling "Hmm… I think I also have to introduce myself, my name is Yukino Musashi, and about my gender, yes. I am boy" he said with gentle smile.

Yoshika, Lynne and Shizuka is silent for moment "So you're real boy?!" they said, surprised in united to a cute boy in sailor/swimsuit clothes who smiling at them.

**(To be continued…)**

**(Yes, I add Shizuka Hattori into my story, I'm not watch the movie so I can't properly describe her personality, sorry. Also I use the trap aka girly looking boy as my main protagonist. Because that's my 'weirdo' taste)**

**(Next - Grumpy Obaba and Yuuki's another fact)**


End file.
